Studio
by Saskayfr
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Naruko dan Sasuke saat kencan di bioskop? Drabble maybe, AU, OOC, Lime, SasuNaru. You saw what rated this is.


**You saw what rate this is. Still want to read it? I already warned you.**

* * *

Naruko dan Sasuke pergi ke bioskop. Ya, mereka sedang kencan.

Mereka masuk ke studio, menuju tempat duduk mereka di pojok kanan. Tak lama kemudian, film pun dimulai.

...

Lima sampai sepuluh menit. Mereka serius menonton film yang ditayangkan...

"Hey, teme. Ceritanya bagus nih. Kau di rekomendasikan oleh siapa?"

"Hn. Aniki. Dia bilang ceritanya cocok untuk kita tonton kalau kita pergi kencan."

"Oh begitu."

Dan begitulah percakapan antara lima sampai sepuluh menit pertama.

...

Lima belas sampai tiga puluh menit. Sasuke mulai menggenggam tangan Naruko. Naruko pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Dobe, kepalamu pegal tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku senang bisa seperti ini denganmu."

Jawaban Naruko sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum, lalu ia mencium puncak kepala si dobe kesayangannya itu.

...

Tiga puluh menit sampai satu jam. Sasuke mulai tidak tahan melihat film tersebut yang menampilkan wanita _sexy_ yang sedang menggoda sang pria untuk _making love._ Wanita itu mengajak sang pria menuju kamar hotel, mereka berciuman, begitu panas dan menggoda. Lalu sang pria mulai meraba – raba tubuh wanita tersebut dan mulai meremas payudaranya.

Dengan melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke mulai menahan nafas karena _junior_nya mulai bangun. Begitu pula Naruko, yang sudah mulai gelisah dan tak bisa diam sembari bernafas tak teratur yang terdengar oleh Sasuke. Hal ini diperparah dengan pakaian Naruko yang begitu minim. Rok mini _jeans_ berwarna biru muda dengan _blues_ tanpa lengan berwarna kuning. Pakaiannya memperlihatkan bagian – bagian yang membuat pria –terutama Sasuke- ingin 'melahapnya'.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung melancarkan aksinya pada Naruko.

"Naru..." bisik Sasuke sedikit mendesah, memegang telinga Naruko, turun ke dagu, lalu menarik wajah Naruko ke wajahnya.

"Eemh..." Naruko tidak melawan saat bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirnya, bahkan mulai saling melumat karena dia juga tidak tahan dengan nafsu yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Tangan Naruko menarik kepala Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai turun ke payudara Naruko, meremasnya perlahan bergantian.

Untungnya, tidak ada orang lain di sebelah mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang melihat 'pekerjaan' tersebut...

...

Satu jam sampai selesai. Mereka sudah tidak fokus pada film yang ditayangkan di layar besar tersebut. Bibir dan tangan mereka tak bisa diam. Kancing _blues_ Naruko sudah terbuka di dua kancing atasnya, roknya sudah sedikit berantakan, rambut Naruko yang di ikat pun sudah terurai yang membuat penampilannya semakin membuat nafsu.

Bibir mereka terus berpagutan, tangan kiri Sasuke meremas payudara Naruko, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam rok, mengelus bagian terlarang milik kekasihnya. Naruko hanya mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan Sasuke yang tanpa henti.

"Aaahh...Sasuu...uuunghh..."

"Nikmat, sayang? Eeemmhh... Lebarkan kakimu, sudah mulai basah ya di dalam?" katanya sembari mengusap kain penutup daerah kewanitaan Naruko yang mulai basah.

"Uuuhh... Berhenti menggodaku, Sukeehh!"

"Juniorku sudah bangun, sayang. Kau tidak mau memuaskannya juga?" Goda Sasuke sambil terus mengusap daerah kewanitaan Naruko, juga meremas payudaranya dengan menggoda.

"Jangan disini, sukee! Aaahh...nanti ada yang lihat."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, sayang."

Tak lama kemudian, musik tanda film sudah selesai pun menyadarkan mereka. Sebelum lampu studio menyala, Naruko langsung terburu – buru mengancingkan _blues_nya dan membenarkan roknya juga merapikan rambutnya. Mereka pun berdiri setelah lampu menyala dan pintu keluar dibuka oleh penjaganya.

"Bagaimana, dobe? Kau menikmatinya?" Sasuke menyeringai, berjalan turun menuju pintu keluar lalu merangkul pinggang ramping Naruko.

"Kau nakal, teme. Jangan di tempat umum dong. Kalau ketahuan kan bahaya!" Jawab Naruko dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, pipinya pun merona karena malu.

"Kalau kita teruskan di apartemenku, bagaimana? Jadi tidak ketahuan siapapun, kan?"

Kali ini Naruko tidak menjawab. Entah karena malu, atau mungkin memang dia belum puas.

...

Dan benar saja, hal itu pun berlanjut saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke...

- _End (?) -_

Cerita apa ini? Aneh _-_

Oh iya, maafkan untuk fic 'Beautiful Melody' nya tidak akan di lanjutkan. Entah kenapa pas mau nerusin malah kena writer's block :-(

Mind to review?


End file.
